candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 282/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 68 | prevtype = Order | previous = 281/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order | next = 283/Dreamworld }} | score = 40,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The layout of the board is inconvenient, you can't make a lot of moves on the 4x4 islands. *There is chocolate at the start of the level, and removing it can be difficult if there are no matches at the bottom. *The mystery candies on the right can yield unexpected results like blockers. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points 4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *First, remove the chocolate. You can do this with or without the use of a coconut wheel. **If you decide to use one, remove the marmalade on the coconut wheel at the top, then drag it horizontally to the right. The 3 resulting vertical striped candies should remove the majority of the chocolate. If you got the marmalade on the wrapped candy removed, it will also explode, taking care of the rest of the chocolate for you. You have to take care so the explosion does not activate the remaining coconut wheel though. **If you are lucky to have a lot of moves down the board, you can try to make moves to destroy chocolate without using the top coconut wheel. It is better if marmalade is removed in the process. *While you remove the chocolate, blast the given horizontal striped candies if you can to remove some of the icing on the right, and make more if you can. *Once the chocolate is out of the way, you should have a coconut wheel at the near bottom of the board, ideally at the 2nd square bottom up. Switch it with the candy above, it should create 3 horizontal striped candies that blast the icing and the mystery candies. *Candies will now fall down the lower-right island, then the upper-right one. If you're lucky to have all the icing removed and no game-ruining blockers from mystery candies, then it's pretty straightforward now. THE INGREDIENTS EXIT FROM THE TOP RIGHT SQUARE. *Make matches to get rid of any leftover blockers and bring the ingredients down. If you still have a coconut wheel remaining, activate it to create horizontal striped candies to help. Try creating more of your own if you can. *Colour bombs and wrapped candies don't do much on this level, unless they are combined with striped candies. Wrapped + striped candy can blast through a large area and be very useful, while colour bomb + striped candy can create vertical ones on the islands. It's advisable that you do this after the coconut wheels have been used up, though, as they can accidentally activate them. *Watch the moon scale. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 282 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Somewhat hard levels